Love Again
by gilmore7girl
Summary: Tristan has returned back into Rory's life. She started to feel something for him just when he left. Tristan and Rory happen to go to the Bahamas, and Dean, Rorys bf, intrudes. The only person who can save Rory is someone she never expected. TRORY!
1. So He's Back?

**A/N: This is starting at the beginning of the second season---Rory is a Junior at Chilton----, and she is still seeing Dean, but you know it is going downhill. Jess wasn't really that big of a factor. Jess and Rory are more friends, but jealous Dean thinks differently. This is a TRORY, so stick with me and don't loose hope! THANKS!**

Chapter 1:

"Mom! I have to go! I am definitely not going to be late for my 1st day as a Junior. Plus, I still haven't had my coffee yet!" Rory shouted to her mother, Lorelai Gilmore, up the stairs.

"Hush, child. Chilton can wait upon the arrival of the spawn of Miss Coffee, USA." Lorelai briskly walked down the stairs and gave her daughter a peck on the cheek. "Oh, daughter of mine..wipe that coffee stain off your shirt and get your lazy butt to school." Lorelai laughed as she walked out of the house.

"What?" Rory looked down at her stainless shirt.

Rory rushed outside to catch her mother before she left.

"Gotcha!" Lorelai called out from the window of her Jeep.

"Well…" Rory smirked as she walked towards her mothers car. "I guess I will just have to tell Luke that your doctor prohibits you from drinking coffee."

"Oh! You wouldn't dare!" Lorelai gasped.

"Oh, but I would!" Rory laughed as she got into her own car.

Rory backed out of the driveway and sped away, leaving a deep-in-thought- Lorelai.

Rory knew her mother would be calling her any second now with a come back. Usually, it didn't take this long for Lorelai to spit out a remark, but seeing as Lorelai hadn't had her coffee, it was reasonable.

Just then, Rory's cell phone buzzed the main chorus of "100 Years."

"Here we go again." Rory sighed as she flipped open her phone.

"I will tell Dean that you had that crazy dream about him packing groceries in Spiderman whitey-tidies!" Lorelai spat into the phone.

Before Rory could scream into the phone, she thought a come back that would leave her mother unable to gasp, let alone breathe.

"Oh, Miss Lorelai Gilmore, you see, this was your dream but Dean wasn't the one in the underwear, you've got yourself mixed up with Luke." Rory grinned as she clicked her phone off.

Rory always knew her mother had a secret crush with Luke, but she never had the guts to reveal it. Lorelai would always hide herself with other guys, but she was never satisfied.

"Genius…I am a genius." Rory grinned.

"Lorelai! You look like you've just seen a ghost." Michel, the desk clerk at the Independence Inn, said nonchalantly in his French accent. "Wait a minute…you might just be the ghost, seeing as your face is as white as the snow."

"I…uh….well…COFFEE!" Lorelai stammered.

"Why do I have to deal with this nonsense!" Michel huffed as he dragged Lorelai into the kitchen and threw her to Sookie, Lorelai's best friend.

"Here, Sookie, she is all yours. She is hung-over or just went through a break up. You decide, I have no time for this!" Michel turned on his heal and strode out of the kitchen.

"Lor? Sweetie? Answer me!" Sookie sat Lorelai on a nearby stool.

"Eh?" Lorelai squinted her eyes at Sookie.

"Hello! We're going to need some coffee over here!" Sookie shouted to her fellow chefs.

"Gracias, Savio." Sookie nonchalantly took the coffee and put it into Lorelai's hand.

"Excuse me, Sookie?" Savio tapped his foot.

Sookie turned to the Italian man she thought was Mexican.

"Me…busy…you…go." Sookie motioned.

"I do not speak Spanish. I am Italian!" Savio shouted as he threw his apron in the air.

"Shh, now. No need to get angry." Sookie whispered.

"I am tired of your attitude, Sookie. I quit!" Savio spat as he waltzed out of the door.

"Okay, buh-bye." Sookie flipped her air and turned her attention back to an aware and down-to-earth Lorelai.

"Well…?" Sookie proded.

"Okay, so Rory basically informed me that I am in love with Luke, which I'm not because I'm in love with Max, right? I mean, Luke has been there forever. Luke has never been interested in me. He likes Rachel, or wait…is it Nicole? Bottom line…I don't like Luke…Luke doesn't like me. End of story. Hasta la vista, and good bye." Lorelai rambled.

All of the kitchen workers stopped what they were doing and gave Lorelai an "I don't believe you because you are so in love with him."

"Okay," Lorelai sipped her coffee. "I am in love.

Sookie jumped up and down clappoing.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Sookie cheered.

"You knew what, Sook?" Lorelai said obliviously.

"That you're in love with Luke…Mr. Diner Boy!" Sookie paraded around Lorelai.

"Whoa! What I meant was that I was in love with Max…my fiancé." Lorelai left the kitchen very confused.

As soon as she was out of sight, Sookie smiled and said, "She is so in love with Luke!"

Lorelai jumped back into the kitchen and remarked, "I so heard that and you are very wrong."

When Lorelai huffed out of the kitchen, the kitchen staff rolled their eyes and went back to work.

Sookie twiddled her fingers together and said to herself, "I don't know how I'm going to do it, but Lorelai and Luke will be together. The time has definitely come."

Rory waltzed down the halls of Chilton Prep, admiring every bit and piece of it. It had been about 3 months since she had last been here and it had seemed like forever.

She stopped to look at this month's calendar events. One event seemed to catch her eye.

"On Labor Day weekend, the newspaper staff is taking a cruise to the Bahamas so they can have an exciting issue all about the Caribbean." Rory read the exciting bulletin. "Chilton would like to give the seniors a taste of what their senior trip is going to be like."

Rory couldn't believe her good fortune. She, just a junior, was getting to go to the Bahamas so she could experience it first for other people. This was awesome.

There was one last line on the announcement that Rory just realized was there.

"The Dugrey family has so kindly donated a great sum to the school so the newspaper could take this educated trip." Rory dropped her books in shock.

"But he left last year and she I haven't seen him since. We just started to get to know the real him in a closer way, when he was shipped off to military school. I don't get it." Rory thought to herself.

Just then, a blonde haired-blue eyed boy waltzed up to her and genuinely picked up the fallen books for her.

As this boy placed her books in Rory's hands, he whispered in her ear, "That's right, Mary, I'm back."

Rory flipped around to see the gorgeous Tristan Dugrey walking away from her, intriguingly.

He turned back and smirked at her.

Rory rolled her eyes flirtatiously. The boy that had caught her eye in a weird, different way was back.

Tristan Dugrey had returned.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! Please review and it will make me go faster and write more! Thanks so much! PS. I love reviews…please! **


	2. The Kiss That Melted Me Away

Chapter 2:

Rory smiled to herself as she sat down in her first period History class.

She slightly turned her head side ways to see if he was there.

"Yes, I'm right behind you, Mary." Tristan read her mind and gently squeezed her shoulders.

Rory rolled her eyes, flirtatiously.

This boy really knew how to make a girl feel like a princess.

"Alright, class," their teacher, Mr. Trello, commanded, "It's time to split up into groups for this small project I'm assigning.

The whole class groaned.

A project on the first day of school, no way!

"Hey Mary, can I be in your group?" Tristan tapped Rory's shoulder until she turned around.

Rory was about to say, "In your dreams," when she saw the look on his face. It seemed sincere and longing.

"Alright, bible boy," Rory turned her desk to face his.

"Class, you can choose to be in groups of two or three," Mr. Trello said as he passed out the rubrics.

"Perfect, Mar," Tristan smirked at her. "It's just you and me."

"Yeah, actually I think I'm partners with Paris." Rory hesitated as she looked around the room.

Rory thought about how she had a boyfriend…Dean, and how Dean would be so jealous. Dean already hated Tristan's guts and to make matters worse, I had to be partners with him.

"Tristan," Rory looked down quickly. "I'm still dating Dean, and I don't think he'll like this…at all. So…"

"Rory," Tristan interrupted her by grabbing her hand, "It's not like we're going to hook up or anything. It's just a stupid project, okay?"

Rory had a shocked expression on her face because Tristan actually used Rory's name, instead of Mary.

"Hmm, okay, partner. You can come over after school," Rory snapped out of being too friendly with Tristan, "so we can get this over with."

The bell rang and Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, Mary," Tristan thought as he grabbed his books and followed Rory out of the room. "Why are you denying your feelings for me?"

"Gee, Luke," Lorelai smirked as she waltzed into her favorite place in the world: Luke's Diner. "Business is really going well, isn't it?"

"Not now, Lorelai," Luke pushed through the massive group of people crowded in the diner. "As you can see, there are tons of hungry people waiting for their lunch…in your case, coffee."

"I'll help myself, then." Lorelai huffed.

Luke obviously didn't listen to what Lorelai said because he didn't seem to notice when Lorelai strode behind the counter. She helped herself to a nice cup of steaming coffee.

"Hmmm," Lorelai moaned as she sipped her goodness.

Babbett and Patty suspiciously noticed Lorelai behind the Luke's counter, so they scuttled over to her.

"Oh, Lorelai what do you think you're doing back there?" Patty raised her eyebrows.

"Is something going on? Are you and Luke seeing each other? What happened to Nicole, or is it Rachel? What is going on? I've got to go tell Bernice that you two are officially an item." Babbett ran out of the diner before Lorelai could stop her.

"No, wait!" Lorelai dropped her cup on the ground, smashing it.

Luke craned his neck, annoyed, to see what happened.

"Lorelai," Luke slowly walked over to her.

"I'll pay for that." Lorelai whispered as she ran out of the diner.

"Oh, hunny," Patty called after her, "we all know you're seeing each other so you don't have to pay for that! You don't have to hide this!"

Lorelai didn't hear what Patty said because she was on a mission.

Lorelai found Babbett and dragged her back to the diner.

"Listen to me, Babbett," Lorelai gathered Luke, Patty, and Babbett together. "Luke and I are not seeing each other, okay?"

"Yeah," Luke shrugged his shoulders. "There is nothing going on."

"Oh yeah!" Babbett pointed a finger at Luke, "If there isn't anything going on, then kiss her, Luke! Plant a big, wet one on her and tell me that it didn't mean anything."

Caught up in the moment, Luke grabbed Lorelai by the hips and pulled her into a kiss.

Lorelai, unable to process, kissed Luke back for a couple seconds before the commotion in the diner broke them apart.

"Oh," Lorelai wiped her mouth and stepped backwards, confused.

"Luke, tell me that didn't mean anything." Lorelai stammered.

"If I told you that, then I would be lying." Luke put his hands in his pockets and took a step towards her.

Everyone in the diner gasped.

"I am so good." Babbett grabbed Patty and silently left the diner to watch from the window.

"I…I…can't." Lorelai bolted for the door and jumped in her car.

"This can't be happening! I don't want to say that I didn't feel something from kissing Luke because I did. He made me feel fireworks and butterflies in my stomach. He sent shocks up and down my body. But, I am engaged to Max." Lorelai jammed her head on the steering wheel.

She took one gaze at the diner before she drove away to see a wistful Luke standing in the window.

Lorelai sighed and regrouped back at her house. She needed time to think about things…everything. This could take a while…

Rory's day had gone by in a flash. Tristan had been flirting with her off and on the whole day. She was so confused!

When it came time for the paper meeting, she was surprised to see Tristan there.

"Well, well, well," Rory plopped in the seat beside Tristan. "I would never expected to see you sitting here, other than the fact that your father is paying for the newspaper trip."

"Yeah, there's more to that story." Tristan mumbled, and actually looked sad for a moment.

"Hmm," Rory thought, "There actually may be a human being inside that arrogant body of his.

"Okay, people," The editor of the paper, Paris Gellar, called this meeting to order. "As most of you should know, the Dugrey family has offered us a very exciting opportunity. They are providing our plane ticket to the Bahamas so we can do an edition of the paper dedicated to this vacation spot."

An eruption of claps and hollers sounded throughout the room.

Rory laughed to herself, "This will be an adventure."

"I just wanted to inform you all so you would know what was coming up. This is just a short meeting since it is our first of many to come. Here are the topics in which I have chosen for each of you to cover." Paris handed out sheets of paper.

"Paris," Tristan argued. "You can't possibly think I want to cover the clubs section. Come on."

"Tristan Dugrey, why don't you go complain to your daddy about this, then? Huh? Maybe it will get you promoted to editor so you can boot me off?" Paris yelled.

"That's it," Tristan pushed the chair out from under him, "I'm out of here."

"Tristan," I started for the door.

"What, Gilmore," Paris jumped down my throat. "You want to follow someone like that, a quitter?"

"Paris, I don't think he's quitting, okay? Just, get off our backs…its only the first day." Rory calmed Paris down a little bit.

"Whatever," Paris crossed her arms. "If you really want to stand up for lover boy…"

"Whoa, wait," Rory held up her hands in protest, "I have a boyfriend…Dean, remember?"

"Yeah, sure. I see the way you look at him. Just, be careful, okay?" Paris walked over to Rory and patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, Paris." Rory smiled.

"Everyone, get out of here. Meet back here tomorrow, same time." Paris shooed the staff out.

Rory ran out to her car, thinking she missed Tristan. Looking around, hastily, someone laughed.

"Looking for me, Mary?" Tristan walked over to her with a smirk planted on his face.

"Actually, yes, we've got a project." Rory jumped into her car.

As Rory pulled out, she put her head out of the window.

"Follow me, Tristan." Rory faked a sexy voice. "To my house…"

Tristan raised his eyebrows, hopefully.

"Sucker!" Rory yelled out the window as she sped away.

Rory's cell phone rang in almost an instant…Tristan.

"Yes, Bible Boy, what do you want?" Rory said laughing.

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I had missed you." Tristan sounded sincere.

Rory gaped. She had never seen this side of Tristan. "Really?"

"Nah, I just wanted to waste your phone bill." Tristan sneered.

"You know, I can practically see the smirk on your face." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, it seems like you know me way to well Mary…are you my stalker?" Tristan laughed.

"Oh, you wish," Rory's phone beeped, which signaled she had another call coming in. "Hold on a second,"

Rory check the caller ID of the other person: Dean.

"Tristan, I have to go…someone else is calling." Rory apologized.

"Dean…am I right?" Rory could hear the hurt in Tristan's voice. Maybe this boy did really love her.

"Yeah, I'll see you at my house." Rory pushed the button to answer the call from Dean.

"Rory, it's Dean." Dean said annoyed.

"Yeah, I know. What's up?" Rory said confused.

"I saw you today…with him, that accountant boy." Dean spat.

"Dean, it's nothing. He's coming over to work on a project. I promise. We can hang out later tonight okay?" Rory pleaded.

"Okay," Dean's voice softened. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Bye, Dean." Rory clicked off the phone.

Her head raced with thoughts. "How had Dean seen her with Tristan? It was kind of creepy how Tristan and me were just talking about stalkers and Dean sounds like one. I don't feel safe around Dean anymore. I'm scared."

As Rory pulled into her driveway and got out of the car, Tristan ran over to her. She barely even realized that she was in tears.

"Ror?" Tristan gazed into her eyes.

Rory was so scared that she felt that the only person who could comfort her was the person who was right before her.

Without thinking, Rory grabbed Tristan's neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Tristan responded gently.

Rory pulled out of the kiss, still in tears.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, now?" Tristan gently pulled a hair out of her face.

Rory, still in amazement from the kiss she just planted on him, took a step closer to Tristan.

"I need you to be here for me. I need you to protect me. I need you to be my friend. Tristan, I need you." Rory whispered.

"I will always be here for you Rory." Tristan held Rory tight. He had just heard the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. He loved this girl, for sure.

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I actually just wrote that. What do you all think? REVIEW! Please! Thanks!**


	3. A Multitude of Confusions

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I went a little too fast in the TRORY section, but I needed to make a point. Stick with my story, you will find it more interesting as it goes along. Thanks for the reviews! By the way, the italics are when they are thinking something. Here it is…**

Chapter 3:

"Whoa, Tristan," Rory snapped back into reality as she pulled away from his grasp. "I-I-can't…look, I just really need you to be my friend. I just overreacted, that's all."

Rory shook her head and stepped back away from Tristan.

"Rory," Tristan's eyes saddened. "You were crying…crying means something."

"I've been really stressed lately, and I lost my mind. You were there. It meant nothing." Rory said defensively. "Nothing at all."

Tristan stared at Rory as she turned on her heel and went inside her house. _Was I ever wrong about her…I am not going to be her rebound. She thinks I am going to wait around until she's done with Dean. Yeah right. I am way better than that. I have other options anyway._

Tristan stuck his nose in the air as he followed Rory into her house. _ I'm going to get this project over with and then I'm out of here._

Tristan's cold expression as he plopped down beside Rory at the kitchen table made Rory regret her sudden outburst at him.

"Let's just get this over with, Rory." Tristan slouched lower in his seat.

"For a second, I actually thought you had changed, boy was I ever wrong." Rory kicked the chair out from under her and snatched her book bag.

"You know what," Tristan glared at Rory. "I'm leaving."

Rory gaped at his sudden change in attitude. He could be so charming and comforting, but instantly change back to his arrogant, smug self.

"Fine, but don't even think about putting your name on MY project. You can see yourself out, can't you? Or wait, I'm not sure if your ego can fit through the width of my door?" Rory spat out at Tristan.

She had no idea where these fresh retorts were coming from. Rory was always the people pleaser. She never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings, but Tristan had crossed the line. She wasn't afraid of him.

As Tristan made his way to the door, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh Rory," Tristan narrowed his eyes. "If my ego does break your doorway, I'm sure grocer boy could fix it. Those early working days could really come in handy."

Rory's eyes almost bulged out of her head. She could almost feel the steam blowing out of her ears. Tristan didn't have the right to speak of Dean that way. Dean couldn't help it that he had to work to help support his family.

"Get out," Rory murmured. "GET OUT!"

Tristan slammed the door and strode over to his car in disgust. He flew open his car door and sat down in the driver seat for a few minutes, breathing hard.

"You've really done it this time, Dugrey." Tristan banged his head on the steering wheel. "I've really hurt her."

Meanwhile, Rory fought to hold back tears as she watched Tristan from the front window. Just as she was about to swallow her pride and go talk to Tristan, civilly, he pulled out of the driveway and left.

Rory couldn't believe her unfortunate luck. She thought about calling him when Dean's old pick up truck rumbled down the driveway.

Rory swallowed, nervously, as she saw Dean's furious expression.

She hesitantly opened the door as Dean marched up the steps.

"Rory, you never cease to amaze me." Dean spoke in a hushed, spooky whisper. "I always thought the accountant boy was going to get in the way. Don't think I didn't see you kissing him earlier tonight, because I did. You are meant to be with me, Rory, and only me."

"What-how?" Rory shook her head, confused. _ Is Dean secretly watching me? He has been acting "stalkerish" lately._

Dean snatched Rory's wrists and clenched them hard.

"Owww, Dean," Rory cried, "You're hurting me."

Dean ignored Rory's cries as she shoved Rory up against the outside wall.

He forced a passionate kiss on Rory. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong. All of Deans other kisses had been calm and tender, but this kiss was demanding and hurtful. Rory began to see a sudden change in Dean.

Rory felt as if both of her wrists were broken by now. She winced at how the blood rushed out of her arms, numbing her whole body.

Fortunately, Dean broke the kiss and pulled her into a tight, powerful hug.

"Get away from me." Rory pushed with all her might against his chest, but he only came back harder.

"Don't ever speak to me that way." Dean slammed Rory into the wall.

Dean's eyes softened as he realized what he had just done.

"Rory," Dean said humbly.

"No! Go get help…and stay way from me! It's over, we're done. You've ruined everything." Rory stepped away from Dean slowly.

"I can fix things." Dean said more forcefully, as his eyes narrowed.

Rory was scared out of her mind. She made a run for it.

She bolted for her mother's yellow Jeep in the front yard with Dean quickly at her heels.

"Stop it now Rory! You get back here!" Dean dove at Rory, but he missed her.

Rory jumped into the Jeep and rapidly locked the doors.

Rory fumbled the keys as she turned on the ignition. She jumped as Dean slammed into her side door.

"Get out of the car!" Dean yelled and banged on the window.

Rory screamed as she put the car in reverse and hauled her frightful self out of harms way.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory caught her breath. "Where am I going to go? I'm not safe anywhere! I can't go back to my house-Dean knows I'm there. Mom is at Max's for the night. Grandma and Grandpa are in Paris. Lane's mother would never let me sleep over on a school night. I have no idea where to go. Just to make things worse, I don't even have my cell phone."

Rory groaned and tried to rack her brain with possible places she could go. One name popped into her head. Although, they were going through a rut right now, this person would drop everything and come to Rory's aide. This person was perfect for her…she just didn't know it yet.

During Rory's drive to Hartford, she broke down. In finding out where she was going to stay for the night, she had totally forgotten that she had just broken up with Dean, and realized Dean had become her stalker.

Rory blasted the music as she tried to forget all of her troubles.

Rory turned up the music and hummed the words to the song as tears danced down her face.

Meanwhile, Tristan had been driving around, aimlessly, trying to figure out what he should do about Rory.

Tristan's cell phone began buzzing. He flipped open his phone and said, aggravatingly, "What?"

"Dude, Dugrey! There is this mad party at your house!"

"What? Thanks for letting me know, dude." Tristan spat sarcastically.

"Yeah, about that…well, sorry man! We totally raided your house, thinking you would be here, but your not. Get your lazy butt over here. I hope your parents aren't coming home soon cause we'd be busted."

Tristan, said, "Don't worry," He laughed, "They're gone for a whole week. This should be a lot of fun."

Tristan smirked as he thought of all the girls who were at his house, waiting for him.

Tristan clicked off his phone and laughed. _Why should I go after Rory Gilmore anyway when I have a million other girls who would beg to have a chance with me? This night is going to be priceless. The old Dugrey is back. I'm not changing for anyone._

Tristan pulled up to the Spanish style mansion and put on his charm.

"It's game time." Tristan smirked as he entered his grand house. All at once, girls flocked over him.

"Hello, ladies."

Rory parked in front of her friend's enormous mansion. She quickly scanned all around her, nervously checking to see if Dean followed her. Thankfully, from what she could see, Dean was no where to be seen. She suddenly realized that there were about 20 cars parked around her.

"Great," Rory murmured.

As Rory stepped inside, she was approached by someone completely wasted.

"Hey baby, I know you want to---,"

"No." Rory shoved the drunken teenager away and bolted up the stairs.

"Tristan?" Rory searched the rooms for her friend.

Rory halted in front of one of the rooms. She thought about not opening it, since she hard moans and groans from inside.

"I'll just check to see if it's Tristan and then I'll leave." Rory assured herself. She definitely did not like to see other people in their business.

Rory cracked open the door and whispered, "Tristan? Are you in here?"

Rory's jaw dropped as she entered the room.

Paris was on top of some other guy, fully clothed.

Rory laughed, not seeing who the guy was beneath her friend, "Gosh Paris, you could have locked the door."

Paris bolted upwards, revealing the guy she had been kissing.

"Tristan…" Rory could feel the pain of her heart. She looked at Tristan and saw the hurt in his eyes, also.

Rory couldn't bear to see it anymore, so she ran.

"Rory!" Tristan pleaded.

Rory could hear Tristan's call and his footsteps trailing behind her.

He finally caught up with her as she stepped outside.

"Let me explain." Tristan grabbed her arm with sweet, comforting eyes, unlike Dean's forceful mean ones.

"No, you don't need to explain. Why should I even care if you're with another girl. It's not like I'm seeing you or anything. Plus, I have a boyfri---." Rory paused and looked down. She suddenly realized that her last statement wasn't true anymore.

"What is it?" Tristan asked Rory.

"Dean and I broke up tonight." Rory straightened herself up and hid her wrists. "You don't need to feel sorry for me, or do anything of the sort. I just thought I needed you, but obviously I don't think so."

Tristan noticed Rory's nervous attempt to hide her arms so he grabbed one of them.

"Ouch!" Rory grasped her red wrist.

"Rory, what happened? Did Dean do this to you? Is that why you came for me?" Tristan frowned slightly.

"Yes, but," Rory suddenly remembered Tristan's attitude back at her house, so she didn't want any sympathy. She was done with him.

"Where is he? I'll beat the—"Tristan clenched his fists together.

"No," Rory interrupted a furious Tristan. "I just needed a place to stay and all of my other options weren't available. I thought I could stay with you for tonight. Something has taken priority over me, which it should. Partying and random girls should be the first on Tristan Dugrey's list, not Rory Gilmore who's just flat out stupid."

Rory didn't want to be another victim of Tristan Dugrey's stupid schemes. She knew he was just faking it.

"Rory," Tristan sighed.

"I need to use your phone. Jess can pick me up. I'm fine." Rory lied and walked quickly away from Tristan.

Tristan stood in awe of Rory's stubborn thinking. She couldn't realize that someone actually wanted to protect her and care for her. He needed time to think and he wanted to give her time to relax. He would protect her, even if she didn't want him to. He would just be secret about it.

Tristan, gloomly, walked up to his room and locked the door.

As Rory rode home with Jess that night, she thought about Tristan. Rory couldn't admit that she had feelings for the bad boy. She always hid them and never let them out. Rory had to make up her mind…

Because sometimes, you have to take risks, to get what you want.

**A/N: There it is! I sort of made Rory to be a little bit like her mother with the whole "fresh-smart" mouth, so it could fit her character. I hate how Dean is creepy, too, but I need him in the story for later on. Tell me what you think! The more reviews, the faster I write. Even if it is the smallest review, I will love you forever. THANKS!**


	4. Speechless

Chapter 4:

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or…" Jess finally said as he neared Stars Hollow.

"I…just…don't know." Rory sputtered.

"Yeah, I really don't get you right now, Rory. First, you run off to Tristan Dugrey's house without me knowing of it. And, by the way, am I thinking of the same Tristan Dugrey you so greatly despised before?" Jess raised his eyebrows at a sullen Rory.

"Yeah…your point?" Rory was tired of defending herself.

"Okay, so then you ask me to come pick you up? I mean, you've got to be kidding me? If Dean knew you…"

"No!" Rory interrupted. "Dean and I are officially done…we're through."

"Oh, sorry." Jess mumbled. "So you decided to party with Dugrey instead?"

Jess narrowed his eyes at Rory.

"You know what? I am so not in the mood for this! And I don't need you to protect me all the time! Gosh!" Rory slammed her hand on the armrest.

Jess sighed and waited a couple seconds for Rory to cool off.

"You know what you need, Ror," Jess rubbed her arm, affirmingly. "Coffee."

"Mmhmm," Rory nodded her head slightly and rested until they reached Luke's.

Meanwhile…

Tristan had furiously gotten into his car and began the half hour drive into Stars Hollow.

"No one messes with my girl." Tristan barely understood the words that just came out of his mouth. "I mean…uh…"

Tristan was so frazzled at the moment that he hadn't had time to think.

"Dean is really going to get it this time." Tristan laughed to himself. "I have always wanted a good reason to knock him out, and I sure have one now."

It panged Tristan's heart to think that someone could hurt Rory in such a harmful way. The only thing he could think of doing from this point on was to deal with Dean. It wasn't like he was starting a fight or anything…he was protecting Rory.

Tristan gripped his steering wheel tighter, "I don't care if anything happens to me…I just want to protect the girl I love."

Tristan sped down the highway, 20 minutes from Stars Hollow.

"Okay," Rory sipped her coffee in delight. "You are officially the best person ever."

Jess laughed, "Yeah, I've redeemed myself. I'm not so sure you thought of me that way on the ride home."

"Haha, you've definitely got that one right." Rory closed her eyes and devoured the the last drops of coffee.

"Refill, I suppose?" Jess rolled his eyes and filled her drink back up to the top.

Jess and Rory had just arrived at Luke's diner and Rory already had 3 cups of coffee. They were relaxing at the counter and enjoying the rest of the very eventful night.

"Now that you are officially coffee-afied, can you tell me the whole story?" Jess sat down next to Rory on the booster seats.

"Well," Rory started from the beginning and told Jess her whole night. When she was done, Jess was speechless.

"I'm going to kill him." Jess cracked his knuckles and stood up defensively.

"No, no," Rory grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down again.   
Please, Jess. Not now."

"He cant get away with this. It's not right. You have to report it." Jess gave Rory a worried look.

"Jess," Rory laughed. "I'm fine, you know it! I'm a tough girl who has two, I mean one great guy who'll stand up and protect me, okay?"

"Yeah," Jess looked over at the clock, "Oh, you better go get some sleep. It's really late. Luke is out for the night."

"Ooh, I'm guessing it's a sleepover with his girlfriend." Rory joked and waved her hands in the air, sarcastically.

"Shutup," Jess gave her a gentle shove towards the stairs that led to Luke and Jess' apartment.

Just before the reached the stairs, a car pulled up in front of the diner.

"What…" Jess and Rory stood still and peered out the window to see who it was.

"Oh, shoot," Rory ducked behind the counter. "It's Tristan, don't tell him I'm here. Just, shutup!"

"What? Fine." Jess kept his cool as he unlocked the front door to let the new comer in.

"Hey, man, sorry to bother you this late. I just saw the lights on so I figured you were open." Tristan's low voice made Rory feel shivers up her body.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm Jess." Jess extended his hand to Tristan.

"Tristan. So, do you, by any chance, know of a Dean Forrester?" Tristan raised in eyebrow.

Rory quietly gasped and clutched her mouth.

"Uh, yeah. At this hour, I think you can find him probably at the pharmacy down the street. He works there, this shift. Do you want me to walk you there?" Jess thought up a plan to put Dean in his place, now that he knew he had Tristan's help.

"Sure, Jess, that would be great." Tristan opened the door to leave.

"Yeah, can you wait outside for a second. Let me grab my coat." Jess remembered Rory was waiting behind the counter.

Tristan nodded and walked outside.

"What the heck was that?" Rory exclaimed from behind the counter.

"Look, Rory," Jess pleaded. "I need to do this and now I can have Tristan's help. He obviously wants to protect you, too. I think Tristan and I are going to be friends so I can find out information for you."

"Oh, fine, but don't tell him you know me that well, okay? I'm still not talking to him anyway." Rory said stubbornly.

"Whatever, but stay upstairs the whole time. I will come up later. Don't worry, too. I can handle myself." Jess grabbed Rory's hand and squeezed it.

"Be careful…" Rory said to him as he left.

As Jess walked out the door to meet Tristan, Rory crept up and gazed at the guys as they strode away.

"It's funny how I never thought, in a million years, that Tristan Dugrey and Jess Mariano could possibly get along!" Rory shook her head and silently went upstairs to read.

There was no way she was going to fall asleep with all of that was going on.

"So, you go to Stars Hollow High?" Tristan started up a conversation on their short walk to the pharmacy.

"Yeah, when I'm not skipping!" Jessed laughed.

"Hah, right. Well, I just got back from military school if it makes you feel any better." Tristan grinned.

"Hmm, I didn't know you had it in you, Dugrey." Jess winced as he called his new friend a name only Rory called him.

"How did you know my last name?" Tristan raised an eyebrow and stopped walking.

"Well, I know this girl who knows you." Jess said guiltingly.

"Busted, man. You are so busted." Tristan laughed and punched Jess in the shoulder.

"Rory Gilmore said she knew you. She mentioned you to me briefly." Jess looked away.

"How briefly? Does she talk to you about me a lot? Man, I knew she liked me." Tristan smirked.

"Yeah right, man. All she's ever said about you was…" Jess thought better of telling Tristan how Rory always talked angrily about Tristan (but that was last year).

"What?" Tristan tried to hide his excitement.

"Nothing, wrong guy." Jess turned his head away again and grinned. _I'm good, aren't I? Rory's going to love this._

"Well, I pretty much screwed things up with us today." Tristan hung his head.

"I know about it. She told me."

"Where is Rory now? I really want to see her." Tristan pondered if he should really see her.

"Dude, let's focus on our mission here. Dean abused our girl, Rory, and he has to go down." Jess changed the subject quickly, and luckily, it worked.

"Alright, let's go." Tristan banged the door open into the pharmacy with a frown on his face.

"Can I help you?" Dean said without looking up to see who it was.

"Yeah, we're looking for the medicine cream that heals abusive wounds." Jess spat out.

Dean looked up, confused.

"Oh, it's you." Dean narrowed his eyes at Jess, but then noticed Tristan. "Accountant boy, you're here too? Isn't this just a dandy little party. Why don't you just get out of here before I make you get out?"

"Actually we want you outside, Dean…now." Tristan glared at Dean and strode outside with Jess at his heels.

"Alright," Dean stepped outside. "What do you want, fellas'? You think I'm going to waste my time on you idiots just because I accidentally hurt a girl. Give me a break.

"Quit lying, because we know it wasn't an accident." Jess cracked his knuckles.

"Let's finish this, now." Tristan lunged at Dean and knocked him to the floor.

Dean tried to throw Tristan off of him, but Tristan was too strong.

Dean's fist slammed into Tristan's jaw, which made Tristan jump back.

Jess kicked Dean in the stomach and threw a punch at Dean's face.

Dean finally gave up and ran away after a few minutes.

Tristan's jaw was sore and Jess' nose was bloody. They both had bruises and bloody skin wounds.

"You've got a nice punch there." Tristan said quietly to Jess on their way back to Luke's.

"Not so bad yourself." Jess held his nose in the air to try to stop the bleeding.

They walked in silence and slight pain as they turned the corner towards Luke's.

Rory had been waiting, anxiously from the window upon their arrival.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory gasped as she saw them.

_They did this all for me…protected me._

Rory raced down the stairs and quickly grabbed ice packs and towels.

She burst outside and met them just as they were about to walk up the steps.

Rory accidently bumped into Tristan, which caught him off guard.

"Whoa, sorry…Rory?" Tristan grabbed the girl who was about to fall, and then realized who it was.

"Hey," Rory looked into his crystal blue eyes for a moment. "Um…here's these."

Rory handed the guys the ice packs and towels and lead them into Luke's.

"Thanks, Rory." Jess hugged her.

"Yeah, no problem. You both look terrible. I am so sorry." Rory sat down at a table.

"No," Tristan sat down across from her. "This had to be done…for you."

Tristan lifted his head and caught her eye for a mere moment, but then it disappeared.

"It's fine, Rory. You need to go get some rest. You have school tomorrow, so go on up." Jess nodded.

"What? How can I just leave?" Rory was surprised.

"Just like you left me?" Tristan retorted.

He had to say it. He needed to say it. He needed to say what he felt and get it all out.

Rory's face dropped and she was suddenly confused and saddened.

"I…just…" Rory couldn't find the words as she gazed down at her feet.

"Whatever, I'll see you later, Jess." Tristan pounded fists with Jess and got up to leave. He didn't even give Rory the slightest bit of acknowledgement.

As soon as he was out the door, Rory gaped.

"How could he just change perspective on me? He acted all sincere a few minutes ago, but then he turns back to his egotistical, arrogant self. If I remember correctly, he was the one who was making out with my friend." Rory waved her hands in the air.

"Rory, he just fought for you. Give him a little break. I can't deal with this right now. I'm glad I fought him for you, and I am just so tired. I'm going to bed now. I'd advise you do the same." Jess gave Rory an 'I know best' look so she complied.

As Rory fell asleep on the couch that night, she wished that things would be okay with her and Tristan. She really needed him. Tonight was the night that made her realize what a great, loyal guy he was. She figured that he was just sometimes tired of waiting around for her. Rory knew what she needed to do, the next day at school, she just didn't know if she had enough courage to do so.

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry the update has been awhile but I am hopefully going to update tomorrow night too with another chapter! Please review and I hope you like it!**

**P.S. I know I made Tristan's character kind of two-sided, but he will come to his senses, don't worry!**

**All of you trory fans, don't worry…stick with me! You'll love it, I hope! Bye!**


	5. You're Always There

**A/N: Here goes another chapter for my favorite reviewers, I owe you a long one! Enjoy…**

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Rory awoke to the loud sounds of commotion and a delicious smell of breakfast that came from downstairs at Luke's.

"Where am I? Mom never fixes breakfast." Rory rubbed her eyes, and murmured.

She shook her head and looked around the room in confusion. She found herself sprawled out on the couch at Luke's apartment, but no one was in sight.

"Hmm…how did I get here?" Rory obviously couldn't recall what had occurred the night before seeing as it was 6:00 in the morning.

Rory, freezing from not having any blankets while she slept, nonchalantly slipped into a pair of Jess' sweatpants and his oversized hoodie.

Still half-asleep and no idea what was going on, Rory walked down the stairs into Luke's Diner.

She stopped in the open doorway that led into the diner, suddenly realizing what she looked like, where she was, what was going on…but it was too late.

Everyone in the diner, customers and all, stopped what they were doing and stared at Rory, questionably. Eyebrows were raised and murmurs erupted from the customers. Rory was frozen…she couldn't believe she had just appeared in front of all these people, with Jess' clothes on! It looked like she had spent the night…well, she did, but the other kind of "Spent the night." AND, one of the worst parts of it, was that Stars Hollow was known as gossip central to most people so this news was key to be going around for a while.

"Hey sugar, is there something you need to tell us?" Babbett spoke up as she raised her eyebrows.

"Um…you see…I…" Rory stumbled over her words.

"Hey!" Jess cried out to get the attention and pressure off of Rory. "It is none of your business why Rory is here so get back to eating or I'll throw you all out! Get back to what you were doing before…NOW!"

As soon as Jess began talking and the spotlight was off of her, she quickly bolted up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

"This is so not good." Rory took off the clothes she had borrowed from Jess and grabbed her bag.

Rory had opened the door to go back downstairs and out of Luke's, when Jess jumped in front of her.

"Whoa, Jess, so I have no idea what happened down there! I sware, I didn't mean for this to…ugh." Rory rubbed her head and moaned.

"Hey, listen," Jess laughed and touched her arm. "If they want to think that we're together then let them! Who cares? I've always had a thing for you Rory!"

Jess sarcastically and jokingly rubbed her arm.

"Whatever," Rory rolled her eyes and began down the steps. "But, wait…"

"What is it?" Jess guided her back up to the hallway.

"Okay, so, I have no idea what to do about Tristan. I mean, I sort of know that I think I like him but he just keeps changing. I just don't get it." Rory crossed her arms.

"If I were him, I would act the same way. I mean, come on Rory, do you really expect that he wants to keep waiting for you? All you've done is lead him on, then walk away, then lead him on, then…" Jess wavered.

"I get the point!" Rory interrupted. "I just think I'll be too late."

Rory barely got to school on time, seeing as she had to run home and change. Plus, she missed the bus. Things didn't seem to be going very well for Rory…and they weren't about to get any better.

Rory stepped into the halls of Chilton Prep with more nerves than she could handle. It was only yesterday that she had experienced her first day as a junior and things were so great.

"Hey Madeline, Louise, what's going on?" Rory greeted her friends at their lockers.

"Well," Louise said in a whisper. "It seems like our very own Paris Gellar has been seen canoodling with the one and only Tristan Dugrey."

Madeline nodded her head, excitingly.

Rory almost pinched herself. _When am I going to wake up from this awful nightmare? This can't be happening!_

"Really?" Rory could barely spit the words out of her mouth.

"Oh yeah," Louise smirked and pointed behind Rory. "There they are now."

Rory spun around flipping her hair ever so slightly. Tristan was leaned up against Paris' locker, affectionately twirling her hair. Paris was taking in all she could get. Paris was giggling and smiling uncontrollably.

Rory couldn't believe her eyes. Was this the guy that she had just spent time with just yesterday? It had seemed like he really liked her, but it had to be just a game to him. He couldn't really care about her, he was Tristan Dugrey, after all.

Seeing as Rory's not the kind of girl who would just mope around and cry about it, she left early for her first class. As she strode by them, not even giving Tristan the time of day, she swayed her hips and kept her eyes on a target. She was head strong, no doubt about it.

Tristan couldn't help but notice Rory walk right by and not even say hello, but he couldn't blame her. Yet, he was the one who was mad, right?

_Rory just blows me away every time I see her. I can't help but fall in love with her all over again. But I cant do this again, she rejected me. This is just unbelievably difficult. I don't want to let her go… _Tristan watched Rory stroll by out of the corner of his eye.

"Tristan? Hello? What are you doing?" Paris snapped Tristan back.

"Oh, right, so…what?" Tristan hadn't paid the slightest attention to Paris.

"I know I kind of blew up on you yesterday at the paper meeting, but it's just because it's a way of showing that I like you! So, will you come back to the paper and cover the section I assigned to you, clubs? Please, Tristy!" Paris batted her eyelashes.

"Of course, Paris…anything for you." Tristan had to pretend he was with Paris. He couldn't face Rory yet.

"Great! So, the meeting is right after school. I can't wait to go to the Bahamas, baby! It will be so fun with you. Vacation in paradise, what a dream!" Paris linked arms with Tristan and he lead her to their first class, history.

Rory watched them waltz in together.

"Unbelievable," Rory rolled her eyes in disgust.

Tristan noticed that Rory had seen them so he wrapped his arm around Paris tighter.

"So, Rory, are you still with that brown haired cutie?" Madeline got Rory's attention.

"Gosh no, we broke up, thankfully. He was too aggressive." Rory shivered as she remembered how Dean had abusively treated her the last time she had seen him.

"Hmm, that's just the way I like 'em." Louise licked her lips and grinned.

"Okay, no" Rory suddenly realized what Louise was referring to. "Oh, gross, not in that way…Louise!"

The three girls starting laughing and Rory covered her head in her hands.

"Well, actually," Rory began as soon as the threesome had stopped laughing. "He was aggressive, meaning he hurt me…physically." Rory looked at the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Rory, that's like…abuse." Madeline gaped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, you need to tell someone." Louise nodded her head.

"I appreciate you both being really nice and encouraging to me lately, but I don't think Dean's worth it." Rory shook her head and crinkled her nose.

"We want to help you, Rory, we're your friends." Madeline put a friendly arm around Rory's neck.

"Yeah," Louise joined in on the hug. "But if things get worse, I can definitely show him my black belt!"

"You have a black belt?" Rory raised her eyebrows in amazement.

"Well, I have all sorts of stylish belts…black, pink, striped, plaid…" Louise burst into laughter and soon they all were doubled over.

"What's this we're laughing about?" Paris walked over, hand in hand with Tristan, questionably.

Rory straightened up and opened up her History textbook, completely ignoring Tristan. "Oh hey Paris, it was nothing really."

"Yeah, Louise was just being stupid." Madeline shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"Hey," Louise slapped her in the arm, "You can't blame me…blame my parents for my blondeness."

"Didn't you dye your hair?" Madeline bit her lip.

"Madeline!" Louise and Madeline began quietly quarreling, like their usual selves.

So, an awkward moment erupted seeing as Paris and Tristan were still standing next to Rory's desk.

Luckily, Mr. Trello, their history teacher, had just walked in a called the class to order.

"Seeing as this is the second day of school, I don't really want to load on the work for you top grade students. So, I am allowing this period for you all to get with your group or partners and work on the project." Mr. Trello announced.

"Oh, great," Rory groaned to herself. "I have to spend the whole period with Tristan and his arrogant self…joy."

"You can go to the library to research, but nothing other than your project, okay?" Mr. Trello shooed the class off to begin their work.

Rory put her books in her bag and began walking towards Tristan. They interlocked eyes for a second, while thoughts roamed each of their heads.

Rory: _Tristan looks all innocent and sorry, but he still hurt me and it is all his fault!_

Tristan: _Rory is too beautiful…she just can't give up her heart yet. She is suffering from in denial because she is afraid to be with me! How can she think that I haven't and can't change! She left me, remember?_

Rory: _He protected me from Dean last night. He fought for me, so he does have to care, right?_

Tristan: _I can't blame her…she was just beaten from her boyfriend and now she is dealing with a break up…I can't force her to get back into another one. It must me hard for her, though._

Rory: _I can't be with him…not yet. Plus, he's with Paris, now. I just got out of a relationship…I don't want to get hurt again. If he wants to work this our, he has to apologize._

Tristan: _I need to be here for her…especially now with her stalker type of ex-boyfriend. She's just a girl…nothing to really put much time and effort into. It's just high school…right?_

It was obvious that both of them were confused and holding back. Tristan was in the process of changing his arrogant and selfish ways for Rory, but he still had a little bit of bad left in him. Rory couldn't deny her feelings for him, but she had Dean to worry about…and that was serious stuff.

Rory broke the moment and said, "Library?"

Tristan couldn't bear to see Rory acting cold and fierce towards him. With his hands in his pockets and a face of hurt on, "Alright."

They walked in silence down the Chilton hallway.

As soon as they were about to enter the library, Tristan grabbed Rory's arm and stopped her.

"Rory," Tristan looked into her eyes. "How long are we going to go on like this?"

"Until you stop acting like a two-faced jerk!" Rory screamed into his face. "You're the one who told me off and left the Diner without talking to me, so don't think you have the right to act like everything is okay, because it's not."

"I wasn't acting like that! I just want to talk." Tristan pleaded.

"How can you act all sincere right now when your arrogant self is praying to seep out of you? You can't end those cocky days, Tristan, unless you try." Rory stepped away from him.

"Rory, can't you see that I am trying? What I don't get is why you cant see that? I am trying my best to be the guy you deserve. I want to be the guy who can be seen with you. I don't want to be known as 'Tristan, the Player,' because when I'm around you, I feel different. I want to be better when I'm around you. I know your breakup and issue with Dean is a factor, but it gives you no right to lead me on and treat me like dirt." Tristan's bulged with anger.

"So, if you want to be better," Rory strained herself from slapping him. "Then why are you with Paris? How could you hook up with one of my best friends?"

Rory turned on her heel and strode out of the double doors of Chilton.

Tristan kicked the wall and ran after her. _I'm not letting you go this time._

Rory didn't know where she was going to go. She just had to get away.

"Rory!" Tristan called out to her, but she ignored it. "Where are you going to go, now? You can't leave me again…I'm not letting you go!"

Tristan caught up to her at the foot of the steps and grabbed her arms.

"Never, Rory." Tristan tilted her chin up and leaned in to kiss her.

"No," Rory pulled away and started to walk in the other direction.

"Don't do this, Rory, I want to be there for you and to protect you." Tristan walked towards Rory.

"Oh, no…" Rory looked beyond Tristan's shoulders and suddenly ducked.

"What the…?" Tristan's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's Dean," Rory whispered and dug herself into Tristan's chest. "You have to get me out of here! He can't see you, he's after you."

"Okay, just, wrap your arms around me and we're leaving." Tristan began guiding Rory towards his car when Dean suddenly saw them.

"Hey, come back here!" Dean screamed at them.

"Quick, get in!" Tristan jumped into his car with Rory already in the passenger seat.

"Drive…go!" Rory fought back tears of fright as Tristan sped away from Dean. She looked back to see Dean get into his truck to follow them.

"This is all my fault. I should have never dragged you into this, Tristan. I am so sorry." Rory shook her head and looked at her feet.

"No, Rory, I want to protect you. I want to be involved. You shouldn't be sorry. I'm sorry that you have to deal with this. You're too special." Tristan looked hard into the distance.

Rory gasped at his sweet speech and looked over at him. She could see the determination in his eyes and the focus. He was on a mission to keep her safe. He really did love her.

"I don't know what to say." Rory smiled sweetly and slowly interlocked her hand into his.

"You're going to be safe, Rory Gilmore. I promise." Tristan gave Rory a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"Tristan…" Rory held her breath. "Thanks."

Tristan looked into Rory's eyes and he knew that she wasn't just some ordinary teenage girl.

He was his girl, his Rory, his Mary.

**A/N: That was a lot of typing so you all better enjoy it! Haha, just kidding! Some reviews would make my fingers feel better though! Thanks so much!**

**BTW, its not like Tristan is cheating on Paris, since I've only created some minor starting bits of TRORY in this chapter. Let's just say we wont have to worry about Paris, hmm?**

**BYE!**


	6. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**So sorry for the delay of postings for my stories! I've been pretty busy lately! Well, here it is…**

**The mean a flashback and the GG-GG goes from Lorelai to Rory or vice versa.**

Chapter 6

Rory and Tristan had been driving for nearly 30 minutes, when Dean finally stopped following them and retreated back home. Dean vowed that he would deal with this wretched situation later.

Rory's head ached from the endless thoughts that roamed her mind.

_I can't do this with Tristan. I don't want to get my heart broken again. I'm just too scared. This is not happening. Plus, I don't need anyone to protect me…I have Jess. Jess is always there for me. Tristan is with Paris right now and he doesn't need to be looking after me. I just don't know what to do!_

Tristan broke the silence.

"I really don't want to push this, Rory." Tristan said with his eyes locked on the road in front of them.

"What's to push, Tristan? You're with Paris and I just experienced a breakup." Rory tensed up. Her mind raced with mixed thoughts. She wanted to be with Tristan so badly, but something was holding her back. She just couldn't figure it out, just yet.

"This, Rory," Tristan held up their interlocked hands in astonishment. "What is this?"

"It isn't anything. I need to figure some things out." Rory mumbled and seized her hand away from his.

Tristan was tired of waiting for her. He wanted her so badly, but he didn't know what to do.

Tristan focused his eyes only on the road as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Rory sighed. "Can't we just be friends?"

Dissapointment filled Tristan's eyes. He glared at the road ahead of him. Tristan realized that if he started out as friends with Rory, then it could soon evolve to more.

"Yeah, Rory," Tristan feigned happiness. "This will work out just fine."

Rory gave him a weak smile. She hated lying to him and denying her feelings, but it had to be this way…right? She found her eyes slowly closing as she drifted off to sleep.

GG-GG

Lorelai waltzed into the diner for her usual morning coffee.

"Kirk, if you're going to occupy one of my tables, you need to order something!" Luke glared at his suspect who was nonchalantly filing paper work.

Luke stood next to Kirk's table, tapping his foot, impatiently. After not receiving an answer, Luke pushed his own face right into Kirk's.

Lorelai noticed the sudden frenzy and giddily sat down at the counter to watch the show.

"Oooh, this should be good." Lorelai whispered to her neighbor, Babbett.

"Oh yes, it could beat last week's quarrel over the usage of a toilet. Priceless!" Babbett chuckled.

Lorelai nodded her head as she remembered.

_"Kirk, you've been in the restroom for 30 minutes! Get out!" Luke banged on the door, in aggravation._

_"No, this is a free bathroom for free people!" Kirk cried out._

_"Kirk, I will take away your freedom and personally remove your body from my diner if you don't get out now!" Luke growled._

_"Taylor says that everyone has a right to public bathrooms in Stars Hollow. It's on page 51, paragraph 2, policy 91A." Kirk huffed._

_"Taylor is a dead man!" Luke clenched his hands and scratched his head._

_"Luke, toilets are used for depositing your waste. You would know that if you didn't drop out of school!" Kirk growled._

_"I'll drop you into that toilet if you don't get out!" Luke banged on the door._

_"That's not how you properly use a toilet. How can you possibly think that dumping heads down the toilet is correct? You've gone insane, Luke Danes." Kirk snorted._

_"I've had enough. I'm calling the police. Someone is getting knocked out and it's not going to be me!" _

_When Kirk had heard Luke begin to walk away he panicked._

_Kirk bolted upward and raced outside. He held a plunger in one hand and a teddy bear in the other._

_No one knew what Kirk did in the bathroom that day. It was only just another strange day involving the one and only Kirk._

Lorelai laughed out loud as she replayed the memory in her head.

She snapped back into the present as Luke suddenly shoved all of Kirk's paper work onto the floor.

Kirk gasped and shoved the table in front of him to the floor.

"Kirk," Luke's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists.

"Someone pass me the popcorn." Lorelai whispered.

"If you're not gone in five seconds, your body will somehow miss the thing that was attached to the top of it…your head!" Luke screamed at Kirk.

Kirk let out a screech and bolted from the diner.

Immediately, everyone in the diner began clapping.

Luke spun around and grunted at his spectators.

"Get back to your own lives people," Luke mumbled, "Caesar, I'm taking a break."

Luke disappeared up the stairs.

"That was great, don't you think?" Lorelai laughed.

"It sure was." Babbett let out a snigger.

GG-GG

Tristan pulled up to his grand house and parked. He gazed over at Rory who was sleeping.

She looked so beautiful. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and she awoke with a start.

"Whoa," Rory looked around nervously. "What's going on?"

"Hey, you're awake. Don't you remember? We left school because Dean was there. He was looking for you." Tristan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah," Rory pulled the handle and stepped out of the car. "What are we going to do now? School is not out for another 4 hours. What about Dean? He's practically stalking me."

Rory shuddered at the thought. She wrapped her arms around herself, worriedly.

"Well," Tristan started, but stopped abruptly.

Rory looked over to Tristan. His piercing blue eyes were filled with concern and alarm.

"I know this seem strange, but I have to do this. I want to protect you Rory, and nothing less." Tristan turned to Rory and their eyes met.

"We're friends…and friends protect and care for each other, right?" Rory shifted her feet, nervously.

Why was she suddenly nervous and anxious when she was around him? Rory blinked her eyes, trying to snap out of her sudden emotion swing. Was she PMS-ing? No, she couldn't be...what was going on?

"Of course, Mary," Tristan placed his hands in his pockets. He was somewhat disappointed. "I think you should come inside and stay with me for a while?"

"But," Rory realized that she couldn't be alone with him. Her emotions would take over and she would end up in his arms. He was too much of a player for her. Why was Rory thinking of all negative things that could happen? Why was she bringing down his bad qualities? She had no idea where her head was.

"What is it?" Tristan noticed her uncertainty.

"What about school? We're practically skipping the whole day. That won't look good on our records, Tristan." Rory made up an excuse. She knew it was lame, but what else did she have?

"Janlen can take care of that. Come on, Mary, nothing's going to happen." Tristan smirked at her and began walking inside. He was starting to lose hope.

Rory cringed as she heard him call her 'Mary.' He was driving crazy! Why does he do this to me?

Rory bit her lip and inhaled sharply.

Tristan stopped at the doorstep. He turned and fixed his eyes on the younger Gilmore girl. He knew that he had agreed to be just friends, but he couldn't resist his longing heart to be with her.

Tristan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had to win over her heart, but he had no idea how to.

He raised his eyebrows, silently asking if she was coming or not.

_Gosh, why does he have to mess up his hair like that?_

Rory recollected her thoughts and made her decision.

_It's not like we're going inside to have sex or something. Plus, we just decided that we're only going to be friends. _

_So, why is it when he agrees to be just friends, I suddenly want him so much more?_

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter that much, but it satisfies me. Well, how'd you like it? Be prepared for full TRORY next chapter with lots of details! **

**By the way, I need your input…**

**Should…**

**Jess be more involved in the story? Should he be in love with Rory?**

**Tristan be in a gang?**

**Tristan work at Luke's? (sounds sort of lame but I might have a good storyline to go along with that.)**

**Tristan have a twin or older brother?**

**Tristan get kicked out of his house?**

**Thanks for everything! You guys are awesome!**


	7. Leap of Faith

**A/N: Hey, guys, thanks for the reviews and input. Thanks for the support! And please review so I know if I should keep writing! Encouragement helps!**

Chapter 7:

The old, wooden front door into the Dugrey mansion inched closed as Rory quietly stepped inside.

About an hour earlier, Tristan had escorted Rory safely away from Dean, who had been waiting for Rory outside of their school.

Rory didn't know where her heart was. She had strong, eager feelings for Tristan, but she was blinded from seeing that.

She couldn't seem to see past the idea that Dean USED to revolve her world…that she USED to be sucked in to his authority… and that she USED to think he truly cared about her…but she was wrong.

Dean's intentions were never honorable. He didn't deserve such a prize as Rory. Rory was blinded by Dean, and things had to change.

Rory's jaw dropped in amazement at the sight of his house. She slowly rotated her head in every direction as she studied every detail.

Massive engraved ceilings rose high above the ground. A beautiful grand stairway wove towards her.

She walked to the exposed side of the stairway and noticed a small door, hidden beneath a large plant. Curiosity took over as she brushed the plant's leaves out of her way and opened the small door.

It opened with a loud creaking noise that made Rory jump a foot in the air.

"Geez," Rory clutched her chest. She shook her head, eliminating the sudden nerves in her body.

_Tristan won't mind me exploring a little. I mean, he didn't even lead me into his house, so how was I supposed to know where to go? He didn't expect me to know where I was going! I've never even been here before! If he does care, I can just say I was lost._

Rory's breathing quickened as she saw narrow steps leading down a dark pathway.

She began roaming the walls with her hands in hopes of locating a light switch.

"Thank you," Rory heaved as she flipped the switch, which ignited the now lit pathway.

Rory tip-toed down the stairs and when she turned the corner, she stopped.

She found a small room which consisted of black and white sketches plastered on the walls. Rory found herself drawn to a specific sketch that was in the midst of being drawn. The sketch was clipped onto an easel.

Rory narrowed her eyes, trying to make out who the artist was drawing.

She slowly began walking over to the drawing, just as a husky voice echoed down the stair well.

"What are you doing down here?" Tristan appeared in Rory's view. Steam was practically fuming out of his ears.

"I…just…er…um…" Rory stammered. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"You can't be in here!" Tristan said huskily as he grabbed Rory's arm.

"I'm sorry, I was just…" Rory couldn't lie to him. "I was curious and it won't happen again."

Rory pulled away from his grasp and started up the stairs.

Normally Tristan would kill anyone who ventured down to his secret space. That was his private room that no one was allowed inside. Yet, the fact that Rory was in there didn't bother him as much. He still definitely didn't want her to know that it was his place and that those were his drawings. It was his secret that no one knew, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Tristan sighed and threw back his head as he silently followed after her.

He found her right outside the hidden door, waiting for his next move.

"Come on," Tristan murmured as he strode by her and further into his house. He didn't dare look into her eyes. Although the idea of Rory knowing about the art didn't bother him that much, it still irritated him.

"Okay," Rory didn't realize why Tristan was making such a big deal out of the whole 'art thing' encounter. It was just art…but was there more to it than she had seen?

Rory fell into step with him as they neared the kitchen.

She didn't like this side to Tristan. He was ice cold and very tense.

Hadn't it been only a little earlier that she thought that her heart was set on him?

Rory couldn't take the awkward silence between them anymore. She realized that it was hard not having him show an interest in her. She enjoyed his laughter, spirit, and determination for her.

"Tristan," Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her so that they were centimeters apart.

"What?" Tristan looked down into her eyes, irritatingly.

Rory was taken aback. She stepped away from him and shook her head. "Look, I know I invaded your space by going down there, but I was only curious. I'm sorry and I shouldn't have. I just have never seen such an amazing, interesting house before and I was intrigued. Please don't be mad at me, Tristan. I'm sorry to the person whose beautiful artwork that is because I invaded their privacy. Tristan, I need you to be there for me, especially right now."

Tristan smiled, genuinely. How could he possibly be mad at this girl?

"Alright, come here," Tristan held out his arms and Rory cuddled into them.

Rory smiled. She really did love his touch. She suddenly wondered how it would feel for him to kiss her again. Rory inwardly scolded herself for thinking those thoughts. She was just caught up in everything going on…at least that's what she thought.

"Okay," Tristan broke away from her while playfully messing up her hair.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows at the brotherly gesture. She didn't like how he was treating her like they were just friends…but that's what she wanted, right?

"Soda?" Tristan asked as he walked over to the fridge.

"Sure," Rory snapped herself out of her confused thoughts regarding Tristan.

"So," Tristan propped himself up on the counter. "What do you want to do today? It's twelve o'clock and I'm sure you'll want to eat something."

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Rory joked as she sat down across from him on a kitchen stool.

Tristan laughed vibrantly, "Nah, you look good. Gilmore's are big eaters, so there's my explanation. Then there's nothing more to say about that, so there."

Tristan grinned and took a sip of his Coke.

"Fine, I guess you're off the hook." Rory said sarcastically.

"Good to know. Man, is it ever hot today?" Tristan lifted the bottom of his shirt up and down, fanning himself.

Rory caught a glimpse of his toned, tan stomach. Hard abs lined his stomach. He not only had good looks, but he had a great body.

Rory felt herself take a sharp intake of air as a shiver ran through her spine. She tried to eliminate the butterflies that roamed her stomach. Why was she nervous and anxious around him now?

"Well, how about we do something that requires getting wet? Lunch can wait." Rory shoved her brewing emotions aside.

"Sounds good to me," Tristan's piercing blue eyes gazed into Rory's as he grabbed her hand quickly.

He spun around and started for the door.

"Wait," Rory stopped him from leading her outside. "I don't have a bathing suit!"

She was anxious, but excited at the same time.

"Who needs those?" Tristan smirked at her and grabbed her hand.

He ran out the back door, guiding her down the pathway leading to the lake.

Rory caught a mere glimpse of the lake before she cried out in laughter.

"No, no, no, no!" Rory tried to let go, but Tristan's hold was too strong. "Tristan!"

Tristan laughed and grinned back at her.

Rory winced as they flew down the wooden dock.

"Wait, wait," Rory pleaded.

Tristan halted, inches before plummeting into the water.

"Last words?" Tristan smirked. "You have five seconds."

Rory didn't really have anything to say. "Well, we really shouldn't get our uniforms wet, and, um,"

Rory struggled with words to say since Tristan was staring intently into her eyes as he mouthed the countdown.

Tristan's eyes lit up as he mouthed, "One."

"Oh, fine," Rory rolled her eyes playfully.

Tristan lifted her up into his arms and their eyes met.

"Just to be clear," Tristan began. "This doesn't mean we're more than friends."

Before Rory could question his last statement, Tristan pulled Rory into a slow, passionate kiss as he plunged into the water.

**A/N: How was it? I enjoyed writing it because I like the fact that Tristan is an artist. And of course I loved the Trory scene, especially since I just wrote it as sort of a spark into their relationship. I like how Tristan is mysterious, don't you? Reviews will make me happy and I will be more encouraged to write the next chapter! Love to you!**


	8. Only You

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews! Anyway, as you might already know, I am leaving on June 8th on vacation for about two weeks. So, I am giving you all a nice long update that will hopefully hold you for the time I am gone! I hope you enjoy this! Thanks…**

Chapter 8:

Rory's feet hit the cold surface of the water in a flash.

Their lip lock instantly broke as soon as the water engulfed their bodies. Tristan's arms unraveled from her body as he rose to the surface.

"Yeah! What a rush!" Tristan pumped a fist into the air.

Rory was still under water. She froze as soon as the water had swallowed her.

Realization set in and a new light was finally shone. Rory finally saw what was right in front of her. All this time and he had always been there for her. Anxious thoughts filled her head as she still was submerged underwater.

_Oh my gosh, I am in love with Tristan. I always have and I just never realized it. He's always been there for me. I just haven't opened my eyes and accepted that yet. I can't be without him. I can't let him slip away._

Her head begun to feel light and her body became limp. She had accidentally swallowed some water and she couldn't pull herself to the surface.

Two strong hands wrapped around her waist and drew her to the surface.

"Rory! Are you okay?" Tristan held her close.

Rory's eyes opened as she heard the concern in his voice. She looked at him and saw that he truly cared about her.

"I'm fine, Tristan, thanks," Rory gazed into his eyes and sighed.

"I need to tell you something." Tristan locked his eyes to hers.

"Me too," Rory looked downward, as her heart begun to race.

"Here, let's sit on the dock," Tristan lifted Rory up out of the water and onto the edge of the dock.

As Tristan pulled himself up next to Rory, his shirt stuck to his body, outlining his toned muscles. Rory couldn't help herself from staring.

_I am so crazy about him. _Rory smiled.

"Okay," Tristan interlocked his hand into hers. "After we jumped in, I told you that the kiss didn't mean we were more than friends, but I can't help myself. It did mean more to me than just a simple kiss, Rory. I can't stand not holding you. I can't bear not being able to kiss you. I'm crazy about you and I can't just be your friend anymore."

Tristan ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Tristan," Rory squeezed his hand. "I was just about to tell you the same thing."

Tristan's face lit up and he grinned. He leaned forward, cupping her face, and gave her a slow, gentle kiss.

A blush crept down Rory's face and she didn't care that she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting for me. It's just, I couldn't seem to see past the whole Dean problem. You were always there and I was too oblivious to see that. Maybe I was scared to get involved with you because I knew I'd fall so hard for you. But life is about risks, and I've got to risk it all, to get you." Rory smiled, genuinely.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that." Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory.

Rory leaned up and locked her lips onto his. She pressed her body onto his, eagerly. His tongue begged for entry into her mouth and she happily complied. The kiss deepened and the world seemed to melt around them.

Tristan broke the kiss, out of breath. "I am madly in love with you Rory, Gilmore."

Rory grinned. "I'm in love with you too."

"You better be," Tristan smirked as he crashed his lips onto hers.

-

-

GG-GG

The phone rang endlessly at the Independence Inn.

"Michel," Lorelai said impatiently as she strolled by. "Answer that phone."

"Can't you see I am doing more important things? Americans…" Michel muttered under his breath.

"Michel, if you don't answer that phone," Lorelai clenched her teeth.

"Stressed a bit?" Michel retorted.

Magically, Michel picked up the phone. "Independence Inn, Michel speaking."

"Finally, I was about to tear your head off." Lorelai flew by Michel and into the kitchen.

"Jackson, I wanted strawberries, not raspberries." Sookie put her hands on her hips, unsatisfied.

"Sookie, come on," Jackson pleaded. "These raspberries are the ripest and the most delicious. Go ahead, take a bite…you'll see."

Jackson dangled a raspberry in front of Sookie's face until she snatched it away from him.

"Well," Sookie said in between bites. "These are very good, but how am I supposed to make strawberry shortcake without the strawberries!"

Sookie threw up her hands and turned on her heel.

Jackson was quick to keep up as she paraded around the kitchen counter. "Make it raspberry shortcake."

Sookie spun around swiftly and stopped.

Jackson barely prevented himself from trampling over her.

Sookie closed her eyes, impatiently, and took a deep breath. "Take those raspberries back and bring me the strawberries! I don't care if you have to steal them from someone else's garden, you get me those strawberries!" Sookie demanded

She patted Jackson's shoulder and began cutting up stalks of celery.

"Sookie, you're missing out," Jackson started but was interrupted.

"Look, don't mess with me today. I am heavily pms-ing, so get out of my way." Sookie shoved Jackson lightly.

"Fine, Sookie," Jackson snorted, slamming the door on his way out.

"I thought you would've gone at it for another hour." Lorelai spoke up.

"Oh, Lor, I didn't see you there. Yeah, but he might've been seriously injured." Sookie giggled. "You never mess with chef's…especially since they own butcher's knife."

Lorelai winced and took a sip of her coffee, "Okay, a little too far."

"Is it? Yeah, I'm scaring myself." Sookie bit her lip.

Lorelai plopped down on a stool and put her head in her hands.

"Something bothering you? You have been a little tense lately." Sookie said, concerned.

"I don't know, I guess things with Max have been a little shaky. I'm starting to have my doubts." Lorelai rubbed her head and groaned.

Sookie seized her opportunity, "Maybe you should broaden your horizons?"

"See other people?" Lorelai looked up in astonishment. "Actually, I do have something to tell you."

"Oh my gosh, what have you been keeping from me?" Sookie bounced up and down.

"Well, the other day," Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. "Luke sort of kind of kissed me."

"What!" Sookie screamed sending her plate of chopped celery into the air.

"Yeah, and I kissed him back. But, you see, I was caught up in everything that happened. First, Babbett got the wrong idea that I was with him. So then, when Luke asked what it was all about, Babbett challenged Luke to kiss me. I asked Luke if he felt anything and he said he would be lying if he didn't. And then I ran." Lorelai tilted her head back and sighed.

"Oh gosh," Sookie steadied herself. "I can't believe this. You're having doubts because you're in love with Luke! I knew it! I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner!"

"I'm sorry; I just had to have time to think." Lorelai shook her head.

"So, did you enjoy it?" Sookie whispered, anxiously.

"Enjoy what?" Lorelai tried to work around the question.

"The kiss, of course!" Sookie giggled.

"Well," Lorelai groaned. "Yeah, I did. Luke sent chills up my spine and it felt good. With Max, it's more of a mutual friendship sort of thing. I have no idea what I've gotten myself into."

"You've finally proclaimed your love for Luke! But what are you going to do about Max?"

"I don't know. Max is such a great guy and we're engaged. I'm going to break his heart." Lorelai covered her face in her hands.

"It's already been done, so do what's right for your heart, Lorelai. I mean it." Sookie rubbed Lorelai's back, affirming.

"I know what I have to do." Lorelai stood up, nodding her head.

"You go get your Prince Charming!" Sookie beamed.

"Where's my carriage?"

-

-

GG-GG

"So, boyfriend," Rory squeezed his hand. "I'm starving, what'd you say we get something to eat?"

Rory and Tristan had just come in from their afternoon swim in his lake. They had confessed their true feelings towards each other and they were now officially and completely an item.

"Sounds good to me," Tristan smirked and kissed Rory gently on the lips.

"Hmm," Rory closed her eyes and nuzzled against his strong chest.

"Oh, Mary," Tristan smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you can do that, now." Rory gazed up into his eyes.

"Oh, trust me, Mary, me too." Tristan brushed his hand tenderly across her cheek.

Rory perked up. "We can do more of that later, because when a Gilmore's hungry, she isn't happy."

Tristan smirked. "You seemed happy with me just moments before that. Don't you remember? You were wrapped up in my arms."

Rory shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly. "You're the exception."

Rory spun around and began walking into the kitchen.

Tristan caught up to her and slid his arms around her waist while sending a trail of kisses up her neck.

"Tristan," Rory moaned.

"I know you hate not touching me, Rory. You merely can't stand it." Tristan's hot breath tickled Rory's ear.

Rory took a sharp intake of breath. A scarlet red blush was slowly creeping up her face.

"You're so right." Rory spun around and hungrily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tristan's eyes glistened in surprise.

As Rory brought her face close to his, she could see the desire and craving for her in his eyes.

Their lips were millimeters apart when Rory grinned, "But not until I eat."

She stepped back with her arms crossed in satisfaction.

Tristan groaned and threw his head back, releasing a soft chuckle.

"Mary, don't ever do that to me again." Tristan closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"Go take a cold shower." Rory grinned to herself. She was good, oh-so-very good.

Tristan's eyes bulged out. "You got any more of those up your sleeve?"

"Hah," Rory laughed. "You can just wait and see."

Tristan grinned. She sure was something…

"Now," Rory strode over to him with her hands on her hips.

"What about that shower?"

"As you wish, Mary," Tristan began walking out of the kitchen, but then stopped at the threshold. "You coming?"

Rory's jaw dropped open. She was still a virgin and she hadn't planned on losing that title any time soon. Dean had pressured her, but she had refused. She knew he wasn't the one. She could see herself with Tristan, but it was so soon.

"Only kidding, Mary," Tristan shook his head, snickering.

A heat wave of relief flooded over Rory.

"You amaze me, Dugrey," Rory winked.

"I've only tried since the day I met you." Tristan leaned up against the door way.

"It's funny how I actually believe that you're acting sincere towards me." Rory raised her eyebrows.

"I've always been sincere, or at least I've strived to be that guy." Tristan ran a hand through his hair.

"What guy?" Rory teased. She grinned at him, affectionately.

"The guy that's good enough to be around you. The guy you want to spend time with. The guy that wants you to love him. The guy that is allowed to be near such a princess as you. I want to be the guy you can trust." Tristan slowly stepped towards her.

"That's the sweetest thing." Rory ran over to him and he enveloped her in a big hug.

"Rory," Tristan rested his chin on her head. "I've always wanted to be good enough for you. You're so special to me."

"You are definitely good enough. Don't think that you not, okay? I want to be yours." Rory beamed.

"And I want you to be mine." Tristan lifted her chin and brushed his lips to hers.

"Good," Rory broke the kiss and gave him a gentle shove.

"Oh, right," Tristan smirked. "Shower time. But first, you can order in anything that you'd like. The list of restaurants is posted on the refrigerator. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, but is there anyone else home? I mean, what if someone comes home and you're still upstairs?"

"When you hear the door open, you can either introduce yourself or come find me upstairs, okay? It will be fine. They'll love you, I know it." Tristan assured her.

"Okay," Rory smiled.

"Alright, then I'll be back soon." Tristan winked.

Rory heard his foot steps echoing further away.

She walked over to the refrigerator and looked at the list of restaurants.

"Japanese, Chinese, Italian…hmm? I think I'll go with those three." Rory grinned as she began dialing the first number.

-

-

GG-GG

"Lorelai! What are you doing here?"

It was just after 3:30 and all of the students had already left Chilton Prep.

"Hey Max," Lorelai quivered inwardly. "We need to talk."

"Well, you came at a good time. All the students have already left, no one else is here, perfect alone time for you and me." Max raised his eyebrows as he grabbed Lorelai by the waist.

"No, Max," Lorelai stepped away from him. "We really just need to talk."

"Oh," Max sat down at his desk disappointed. "I thought the 'we need to talk' was code for 'let's make out and maybe more."

Max let out a chuckle, but Lorelai gave him a blank stare.

"Lorelai? What's wrong?" Max noticed a sudden change in his fiancé's behavior.

"I'm…well…I…" Lorelai couldn't find her words. She was so nervous and scared. She had to get this over with. "I'm not ready for a wedding."

"What?" Max stared at her in astonishment. "Is this your way of breaking it off with me? I thought you loved me!"

"Max, I do love you!" Lorelai stood up.

"Then, what's the problem?" He walked over to Lorelai and grabbed her hand.

"I'm just not in love with you." Lorelai's eyes filled up with tears.

Max turned around, a cold expression plastered on his once bright face.

"I'm sorry, I should go." Lorelai wiped her eyes and walked over to the door.

"Yeah, you should." Max snorted.

He pounded his fist into the wall and silently cursed.

Lorelai flew out the door and into the hallway. This had affected her more than she thought it would. Tears were slowly rolling down her red cheeks.

"Lorelai, wait," Max called out to Lorelai from the other side of the hallway.

"What?" She whispered.

"Just for the record, you were my first and probably last love." Max lowered his head and went back inside his classroom.

"Oh no," Lorelai moaned as more tears fell from her eyes.

_I knew I would break his heart. I am such an awful person! I do love him, but I'm in love with Luke. I can't hide my feelings and pretend I love Max. I need to do what's best for me. But I still feel so depressed right now. I need Luke._

_-_

_-_

GG-GG

"When you said you could eat a lot, I didn't really think you could actually eat this much!" Tristan gaped.

He had just come into the kitchen, after his refreshing shower, to find a mountain of restaurant-ordered food on his counter.

"Hmm, you underestimated me, Dugrey," Rory grinned at him in between bites of a Chinese egg roll.

"It's just," Tristan smirked. "I don't know how you can eat so much and still obtain that flawless and stunning figure."

"Tristan," Rory looked away, trying to hide the blush forming on her face.

Tristan chuckled. "I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to say nice things about you… especially since they're true."

"You just make me even crazier about you than I already am!" Rory threw up her hands, laughing.

"Come here," Tristan beckoned her with his finger. He cupped her face and planted a smooth, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Mmhmm," Rory pulled away, grinning, "I didn't ask for desert, yet."

"Please, who follows the rules these days, anyway?" Tristan leaned back in his chair, which tightened his shirt. Rory could see the outline of his perfectly toned abs.

"Staring at me, Mary?" Tristan eyed her, wistfully.

"Um, yes." Rory said sheepishly.

"Well," Tristan put his arm around her. "You can stare at me all you want, because I'm justified to do the same to you, pretty girl."

"If you wish," Rory took a bite of noodles and licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Hey," Tristan said after looking at his watch. "It's 4:00 and your mom is probably wondering where you are."

"Oh shoot, I completely forgot we skipped school. I need to call her." Rory said standing up.

"Phone's over there." Tristan said, motioning towards the kitchen wall.

"Thanks, babe," Rory pecked his cheek and skipped over to the phone. She quickly dialed the number to her mother's cell phone, and waited, hesitantly.

"Hello?" Rory heard a quiet whisper come from the other end.

"Mom?" Rory questioned.

"Yes, it's me, sweetie." A soft sob came from Rory's mother.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Rory shot a concerned look at Tristan. He quickly stood up and went over to her aid.

"I need you, Rory, please come home." Lorelai sniffled.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Rory hung up the phone and rubbed her face in her hands.

"Is everything alright?" Tristan pulled Rory into a hug.

"I don't know, but my mom sounded really bad. She needs me, Tristan, and I need to go home. What's really bothering me, is that she didn't even ask me where I was. Something is really wrong, I'm sorry." Rory picked up her backpack from the counter and slung it over her shoulder.

"Sure, anything for you. I'll give you a ride home." Tristan slid his arm around her waist and lead her out the door.

-

-

"Any chance I can see you later tonight?" Tristan asked Rory, minutes before they arrived at her house.

"Honestly, I don't know. I want to be with you, but it just depends on what's going on with my mom. This could be a wallowing night with ice cream, pizza, movies, and cake." Rory interlocked her hand with his.

"Okay, well, will you please call me when you find out what's going on? I hope your mom is alright, but I really want to be with you later." Tristan pulled up in front of Rory's house.

"I'll call, definitely. Thanks again, for everything. I'm so glad we're together." Rory grabbed Tristan's face and gave him a passionate kiss.

Tristan ran his hand through Rory's hair as the kiss deepened. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths and Rory nibbled on his lower lip, affectionately.

"I have to go." Rory pulled away but Tristan grabbed her face.

They resumed kissing and both got lost in each other. Rory pushed herself against Tristan as he eagerly deepened the kiss. Tristan licked Rory's bottom lip and Rory groaned.

"Tristan!" Rory snapped back into reality and hurriedly flew out of the car before he could capture her in the moment again.

He rolled down the window and gazed at her.

Rory blew him a kiss and ran up her the steps to her front porch. She watched him drive away and she sighed. She really was falling hard for this boy.

"Mom?" Rory stepped inside her house.

No answer.

Rory found her mother, snuggled up on the couch, a gallon of ice cream in her hand, three pizza boxes scattered on the coffee table, a box of tissues by her side, and an old 1980s love story playing from the television

"Mom, what happened?" Rory flew to her mother's side, putting her arms around her.

"Well," Lorelai turned to Rory. "I pretty much figured out that I am in love with Luke. So, I went to Chilton and broke it off with Max."

"Oh my gosh, Mom, I'm so sorry!" Rory gasped.

"Yeah, but don't be. I'm just really sad for Max's sake. I did love him but he's not the one for me… Luke is." Lorelai sniffled while nodding.

"Have you talked to Luke? It's probably too soon, though."

"No, I haven't. I'll do it tomorrow. There's also something I need to tell you." Lorelai gave Rory a sheepish smile.

"What is it?" Rory sighed.

Lorelai began telling all about her encounter with Luke the other day.

"You kissed Luke and you didn't tell me!" Rory screamed.

"Yeah, about that…" Lorelai grimaced.

"So you felt fireworks with Luke?" Rory calmed down.

"Yeah," Lorelai smiled while snuggling more into her blankets. "I really did."

"Well, after we wallow, we will set up a game plan for you to get your man tomorrow." Rory took the spoon from her mother's hand and scooped herself some ice cream.

"That sounds good to me. So, how was your day at school? Anything new you have to tell me? It seems like we haven't talked in a few days. Fill me in on everything…leave no details." Lorelai waited patiently.

Rory winced. "Everything?"

"Everything." Lorelai nodded her head.

"This could take all night long." Rory feigned sleepiness.

"Please, Rory, it's not like you're going to tell me that you broke up with Dean, found out you loved someone else, and now you have a new boyfriend." Lorelai threw back her head and laughed.

Rory gulped and fell backward onto the couch.

This would definitely be a long night.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this SUPER long chapter. Its 20 pages and wow, it's a lot. I decided to write this long chapter so it could hopefully satisfy all you readers while I am on vacation. It would be really nice to come back home with a lot of reviews! Please review, this chapter was very long and very detailed for all you GREAT READERS! I'll see you when I get back! Thanks!**


	9. Exclusive

**I love all you readers and reviewers. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Forgive me! I'll just cut to the chase…here's the next chapter, so ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9:**

The howling winds from the chilly night rushed into Rory's room from the open window. Her nightmare had woken her up with a start. It was about Dean…who else? He was still out there, and that prospect had begun to haunt her. She had been very preoccupied with Tristan's newfound title as her boyfriend and protector that she had forgotten all about Dean…that is, until tonight.

Rory inched down further in her bed as the covers engulfed her whole body, protectively.

_Be strong._ Rory commanded herself as she took a deep breath and shoved off the covers. She slowly went over to the howling window, her breaths deepening within her chest. Her heart was about to explode out of her chest. She slammed the window shut, crushing the fear that lay beneath her skin.

As she turned around, she froze at what she thought was a blurry shadow outside of the kitchen door. Her eyes widened and chills were sent from her toes to the tips of her fingernails. All of a sudden, the shadow was pulled apart. She rubbed her eyes and realized that it was just the shadow of a tree branch, moving from the wind.

Rory calmed herself down and crept back into her warm, cozy bed.

_Just make it to tomorrow. _Rory assured herself as she felt herself slowly dozing off back to sleep.

-

-

"Rory, darling! Wake that pretty face on up!" Lorelai practically flew into her daughter's room the next morning. "It's 8:00 a.m. on a beautiful, brisk, Saturday morning, so you better get yourself on up. Daylight is precious these days. It won't wait forever."

It was obvious Lorelai had had way too many coffees already this morning. Then again, she always had way too many coffees. So, this behavior was the norm.

Rory rolled over in her bed, grunting. She tried to cover her ears with the pillow, but Lorelai was way too quick and perky to let her.

"No, no, no, little and less wiser one. It is my post wallowing day so it is written that you do what I want. I am the break up victim here." Lorelai jumped on Rory's bed purposely.

"Trust me, Mom, you've got it way easier than complicated little me over here." Rory mumbled underneath her covers.

"Anyway, now that you're up…" Lorelai smiled at herself, pleased.

"No thanks to you…" Rory grumbled as she slowly sat up in bed. Her _I Love Lucy _pajama pants were prickled with bleach spots and her hair was in disarray. She was a true Gilmore girl.

"I was thinking of painting our house red today." Lorelai began. "But before we painted, we are going to go to the paint store and buy about six different colors of paint. Our educational aspect of…oh, what the heck, it's Saturday, no educational crap. The _fun_, and so-not-educational part of it is that we're going to be "throw-painting" our house."

"Throw-painting?" Rory's eyes lit up in amusement. "Where'd you get that idea? Please don't tell me you've been watching those late night art shows again."

"Hey!" Lorelai mock pouted. "Don't make fun! You know that throwing multi color paint at a house is, like, the most happening thing to do! Not to mention the most enjoyable!"

Lorelai nodded her head, smiling like a little school girl.

"Fine, but I need to call Tristan first. I never called him after our _long_ talk last night." Rory emphasized the length of their talk because Lorelai fell asleep before Rory could finish, making their talk a short one.

"Yeah, about that…" Lorelai winced sheepishly. "All I remember is that you broke up with stalker, abusive Dean and now you're with Tristan. Speaking of Dean, I am filing a report today. That idiot needs to serve some jail time. What else did you say, again?"

"Well, if you can't remember everything…then that's too bad for you. Juicy information isn't ever worth repeating." Rory grinned slyly. "It seems to lose its spunk after one go-round, wouldn't you say so?"

Lorelai gave Rory a smug look. "I'll find out soon enough. I've got my sources."

"Oh, sure." Rory nodded sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, before we start our painting brigade, let's do Luke's in 20?" Lorelai demanded rather than suggested.

"Are you going to tell him now?" Rory questioned.

"I just think I might!" Lorelai, overcome with confidence, strode out the kitchen door to proclaim her love to her prince charming.

Rory smiled as she plopped down on her bed. She grabbed her cell phone and excitingly dialed her own prince charming's number.

"Hello?" His groggy, sleepy voice murmured.

"Just wake up?" Rory snuggled back in bed at the sound of his voice, groggy or not.

Tristan's voice perked up once he realized it was Rory on the phone. "Yeah, but you can wake me anytime."

Tristan could make Rory blush even through the phone. That was something else.

"Sorry I didn't call you last night. My mom and I had a talk…about everything." Rory exhaled deeply.

"Everything? Even the smallest details of our many kisses?" Tristan chuckled.

Rory grinned as she remembered everything about their kisses. "Oh yeah, she was amazed. She even thinks you're my knight and shining armor."

"Because I've got that charming way of rescuing you all the time?" Tristan whispered, huskily.

"Don't push it," Rory laughed. "Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"Spending the day with you, of course." Tristan ceased to charm Rory with every word he spoke.

"Perfect, but that also means spending parts of the day with my mom too." Rory giggled as she thought about the many ways her mother would torture and test Tristan.

"As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters. But listen, Ror, I know that things are going great with us and I'm so happy, but we need to fix the Dean problem. We can't keep ignoring it because it's not going to go away. There's going to be a time when I'm not going to be able to be there to protect you. So, I've signed us up for a self-defense class for tonight."

"You're right. We really need to do something about him, because to tell you the truth, I'm scared." Rory shuddered.

"You have every right to be, Ror." Tristan affirmed her. "Dean had no right doing what he did to you. We will get him. He will be stopped. Just have faith in me, and mostly, yourself. I'm here for you, Rory. Always."

"Thanks, Tristan. That really means a lot to me. That class sounds like a lot of fun! But, I got to go, but come over as soon as you fully wake up." Rory grinned.

"Twenty minutes sound good?"

"Sounds great!"

"Oh, and Rory," Tristan sighed. "We've got a dilemma on Paris."

"Oh, gosh, I completely forgot that you two were an item." Rory cursed under her breath. Having Paris on her back was bad enough, but now things could get even messier.

"We were, but we weren't. She thought that we were, but I was just doing it to get back at you. I know it was selfish and stupid of me, and I'm sorry. Luckily, I called Paris and told her things were over…even though things never started. Anyway, it wasn't like I cheated on her because I wasn't with her. I called her right when we got to my house. Technically, we weren't together yet."

"Well, that's good," Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "Then, what's the dilemma?"

"She's canceled the Bahamas trip."

"Ugh, great," Rory rolled her eyes in frustration. "And to think that I was really looking forward to paradise with my boyfriend!"

"You're killing me, Rory! Don't tempt me." Tristan pleaded.

"We'll talk to her on Monday. Everything will be okay."

"Except that we're losing the tickets and reservations for the hotel. We need to see her as soon as possible."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We can see her tomorrow at the bonfire. I know you're probably not into bonfires, but…"

"Excuse me, where'd you get that insane assumption? I love roasting marshmallows and singing by the fire."

"That's not exactly the kind of bonfire this is." Tristan gulped.

"Oh, I can't wait."

GG-GG

"Gosh, he's perfect." Lorelai whispered to herself as she stood outside of Luke's Diner, gazing at her man.

Clad in a flannel button-up t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and his trademark: the backwards baseball hat, Luke, sensing someone staring at him, looked up from the register and locked eyes with the brunette beauty.

Lorelai gasped and her heart skipped a beat.

_This is it. Don't screw it up, Lorelai. This is what you've been waiting for your entire life. He's the man for you. It's Luke…Luke Danes._ Lorelai's conscience took over as she opened the door to the diner.

Their gaze still locked on each other, Lorelai could only utter a simple and soft, "Hi."

Luke cocked his head slightly to the side as he replied, "Hey."

Not a word was spoken in the diner for about two minutes. It was like a stare down match, except it was for love and romance.

All of the customers in the diner were speechless and anxious as they looked, back and forth, at the two lovebirds.

Finally, Luke spoke, "Caesar, I'm taking a break."

"Uh, okay, but you're the boss." Caesar yelled from the kitchen.

"A simple 'okay' would suffice." Luke glared at his employee as he walked around to the other side of the bar.

Lorelai nodded her head towards the door, signaling their departure. Luke silently followed. They weren't about to profess their love for each other with twenty, mouthy people watching.

"So," Luke said nervously as they began walking down the street.

"So…" Lorelai followed.

All at once, they stopped and faced each other.

"I love you." It was like magic as they uttered these famous words at the same time.

Lorelai let out a nervous laugh as Luke chuckled. They slowly stepped towards each other and gazed once again into each other's eyes.

Lorelai snaked her arms around his neck as Luke slid his arms around her waist. They let their lips slowly touch. The kiss deepened and emotions flooded through them. They were finally together. The wedding bells were practically ringing.

But then, it happened. It never should have happened. It was full of carelessness and stupidity. Their perfect moment was ruined by the worst three words that were ever made.

The reunion was ruined when someone strode up to them, pulled them apart, forcefully, and screamed those three words.

GG-GG

"I thought you'd never get here." Rory whispered as two strong hands pulled her into his arms.

"Well, I'm here now and that's all that matters." Tristan smirked as he pulled Rory into a passionate kiss.

"Well, my mom isn't here yet, so we can do whatever until she gets back." Rory led Tristan into the family room and onto the couch.

"Anything?" Tristan smirked as he brushed a stray hair out of Rory's delicate face.

"I meant that we're free from working until she gets here." Rory rolled her eyes. "How did I get such a one track minded boyfriend?"

"Oh, Rory, I don't always think about that." Tristan pulled Rory into his arms. "You're just so beautiful."

"Thanks, boyfriend." Rory leaned up and gave Tristan a soft kiss. "So I was thinking that we need to go shopping!" Rory clapped her hands together giddily.

"Ugh, for what?" Tristan groaned.

"For self-defense class, of course!" Rory playfully slapped him in the arm.

"You think there's a uniform for this? It's a class, Rory, and a self-defense one at that!" Tristan leaned back into the couch as a chuckle vibrated his chest.

"But wouldn't it be cute if we showed up in our little spandex shorts?" Rory nodded her head.

"On you," Tristan licked his lips. "But definitely not on me."

"Oh fine, I guess we'll just show up as regular people." Rory huffed.

"I'm sorry but we won't have anytime for shopping today, my love. I'm taking you out for a little surprise." Tristan grinned as he stood up and guided Rory to the door.

"But what about my mom?" Rory became very anxious and excited.

"It's all taken care of. Now, grab your coat, phone, and pretty little self so we can get out of here!" Tristan smiled.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best?" Rory placed her hands on his chest.

"It's been a while." Tristan gazed at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead, affectionately.

As Rory rushed to her room to grab her things, Tristan couldn't help but think he had the greatest girl there ever was.

-

-

**Well, what'd you think? I put some Luke and Lorelai in there and added a new twist to their story. This chapter wasn't very action filled, but there doesn't need to be action and conflict all the time. Anyway, tell me what you think and press that pretty little button!**


End file.
